Bad Things
by Ebrume
Summary: Bella recorre el país en un viaje de autodescubrimiento. Forks parecía ser un sitio como los demás… pero puede que algo le haga cambiar de opinión. One-shot. AH. OOC


**Bad Things**

.

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo los tomé prestados durante unas cuantas páginas.**

.

* * *

Había llegado al pueblo hacía apenas tres semanas. Vagaba sin rumbo a lo largo y ancho del país en un viaje de autodescubrimiento, esperando que esta experiencia me ayudase a conocerme, a descubrir qué es lo que realmente quería. Porque me encontraba perdida, y sin ningún aliciente que me indicase qué dirección tomar.

Cuando todo el mundo se había devanado los sesos en cartas de admisión, en matrículas de educación profesional o en cómo sacarles dinero a sus padres unos años más sin dar palo al agua, yo me había estancado. No quería hacer nada de eso. No sabía a qué quería dedicarme, los dieciocho para mí eran una edad demasiado temprana para decidir el resto de mi vida. Pero sí sabía que no quería seguir en casa, no quería ser una carga para nadie, y lo más importante: _quería vivir mi vida_.

Llevaba casi un año en la carretera, parando cada pocos meses para buscar un trabajo que me permitiese seguir conduciendo algunos cientos de millas más. Forks no parecía nada especial, solamente otro lugar en el que conseguir ese sustento que necesitaba.

Rápidamente encontré trabajo como camarera en uno de los pocos bares del pueblo.

Servir mesas siempre era uno de los empleos más fáciles de conseguir.

Ben era el dueño del bar y lo había heredado de su abuelo pocos meses atrás. Parece que el viejo señor Cheney no quiso abandonar el fuerte hasta que no le quedó más remedio y su nieto aceptó gustoso la dirección del negocio. Según todo el mundo, el bar había recibido un importante lavado de cara pero yo no podía ver muy bien en qué: una barra en forma de isla en medio del bar, una mesa de billar, una diana y unas cuantas mesas en los laterales completaban el local.

Fue mi segunda semana allí, cuando ya estaba acostumbrada y establecida tanto en el pueblo como en el trabajo, que _él_ atravesó la puerta.

Sé que mi mandíbula se descolgó al observar cómo esos vaqueros oscuros le marcaban el trasero y cómo esa camiseta de manga corta me dejaba entrever sus abdominales. Angela hizo chocar nuestras caderas al tiempo que me susurraba.

—No te recomendaría babear así ante Masen. —Ignoré su comentario, tomando buena nota de su nombre y lo seguí con la mirada hasta la zona del billar.

—¿No se supone que tiene que pedir en la barra? —Una de las primeras cosas que aprendí al llegar aquí fue que siempre se atiende desde la barra.

—Sí, siempre va a saludar a los chicos primero, ya vendrá luego —dijo mientras Masen palmeaba la espalda de Emmett como si fuesen buenos amigos—. En serio, al menos disimula un poco o, como se dé cuenta, te comerá con patatas.

Se me escapó una risa y alcé una ceja como pidiendo una aclaración. Pero escuché mi nombre a mis espaldas, lo que hizo que lo demás tuviera que esperar.

—Bella, guapa, ¿me pones otra?

—Claro, Daniel. ¡Marchando otra Bud! —Le puse una nueva botella al tiempo que retiraba el casco vacío.

Daniel, o el señor Walters como seguía llamándole en mi interior, era uno de los habituales. No había faltado ni un solo día desde que había entrado a trabajar. Se juntaba cada tarde con sus amigos, otros hombres del pueblo, para jugar a las cartas y apostar sobre los resultados de la siguiente jornada de _baseball_. Y era un adulador nato, elegante como solo saben serlo esos señores que han nacido antes de 1950.

—Refréscame la memoria, ¿por qué este es un viaje de paso?

—Todavía me queda mucho mundo que recorrer y conocer, Daniel.

—Entonces, ¿no has cambiado de idea?

—No, me temo que no —dije sonriendo, el anciano me caía bien.

—Ya sabes, estás a tiempo de replanteártelo. Y el bueno de Ben sabe que no ganaría ni la mitad de dinero si no os tuviese a Angela y a ti contratadas. ¡Unas bellezas como vosotras animan a venir al bar!

—Sabes que no puedes vivir sin cerveza, vendrías igual. Aunque seguramente no podrías practicar tu repertorio de piropos, no creo que Ben apreciase los cumplidos tanto como nosotras.

Me giré esperando que Angela secundase mi comentario, pero ella estaba atendiendo a ese chico que me había dejado la garganta seca. Estaban conversando animadamente mientras ella le servía una cerveza de barril.

Me estaba quedando anonadada otra vez cuando él me miró directamente a los ojos, ampliando su sonrisa ladina. Rápidamente me giré, encontrándome con las cejas alzadas del señor Walters.

_Doblemente cazada_.

Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas y tensión en la mandíbula, pero intenté que no se me notase demasiado. No podía hacer nada ante la rojez de mis mejillas aunque podía intentar disimular.

Lamentablemente no tuve mucho tiempo para seguir mi nueva estrategia.

—¿Conoces a Edward? —El tono de Daniel era casual pero al mismo tiempo su mirada me decía que no lo era.

—¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? ¡Ah!... No, no le conozco. —Claramente no iba a recibir ningún premio por mi oratoria, y la idea de disimular… bueno, puede que estuviera sobrevalorada.

—Pues él parece conocerte —dijo señalando ligeramente con su copa.

—¿Cómo…?

Volví a darme la vuelta para ver como Masen —ahora también conocido como Edward— seguía mirándome y con esa brillante sonrisa aún pintada en los labios alzó la cerveza en forma de saludo y se marchó contoneándose hacia la mesa de billar. Puede que no se contoneara, pero a mí me lo parecía y ese vaivén de sus nalgas podría llegar a ser hipnótico.

Daniel carraspeó llamando mi atención y se limitó a decirme que tuviese cuidado, antes de dejar un par de billetes sobre la barra y marcharse.

Las burlas de Angela sobre lo que había bautizado como mi "cara de pez" no se hicieron esperar. Y cada vez que él pasaba por el bar ella me ponía morritos, abriendo y cerrando los labios como si buscase aire.

Por fin era domingo por la tarde y ya habíamos cerrado, solo nos quedaba recoger para poder irnos a casa y disfrutar de esa noche y todo el lunes libre. Cuando el señor Cheney dirigía el local no se cerraba ningún día y los camareros tenían turnos, pero Ben había preferido reducir la plantilla y cerrar la noche del domingo y todo el lunes para que pudiésemos descansar.

—¿No habías quedado hoy con Ben? —A nadie le había sorprendido cuando el jefe al fin se lanzó, le pidió una cita a Angela y esta aceptó gustosa. La atracción que había entre ellos dos era más que obvia.

—Sí, la segunda cita —contestó ella con una sonrisilla tonta.

—Entonces, ¡qué haces todavía aquí! Ve, no querrás llegar tarde —la azucé con un gesto.

—Bella, Ben es el jefe, sabe perfectamente a que hora salimos…

—Sí, pero de momento, no necesita saber cuanto tiempo tardas en arreglarte… eso déjalo para más adelante —dije dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

—Pero aún queda mucho que hacer —le eché un vistazo al bar al tiempo que ella lo abarcaba con un ademán de su brazo.

Mientras yo había estado afanándome con los vasos sucios y las cuentas detrás de la barra, ella ya había subido todas las sillas y barrido el suelo.

—No digas tonterías, me quedan cuatro vasos. Sacar la basura y fregar puedo hacerlo perfectamente sola —la vi vacilar ligeramente y añadí— además, te mereces una buena ducha después del día de hoy, no querrás ir con este olor, ¿no? —dije agarrándome la camiseta para dar más énfasis, pero vi sus intenciones y no le di tiempo a replicar— Sí, a pesar de que sabe perfectamente donde trabajas.

Finalmente se rindió y fue a recoger sus cosas, al tiempo que yo aprovechaba para sacar la basura. Se estaba colocando la bufanda cuando preguntó:

—¿Estás segura?, puedo quedarme un poco más.

—¡Segurísima!

—Está bien, el letrero de "abierto" está apagado, así que no debería de haber ningún problema, pero acuérdate de cerrar la puerta cuando me vaya.

—No te preocupes. Pásalo bien y ¡consíguenos un aumento!

—¡Eres terrible! —dijo con una carcajada antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Acabé los últimos vasos y subí el volumen de la radio para poder oírla mientras fregaba el suelo. Empecé por la esquina del billar. Los estores ya estaban bajados por lo que, a pesar de la lámpara que había sobre el tapete, la zona estaba en penumbra. Aún así esa pequeña luz hacía brillar su color verde llevando toda mi atención hacia la mesa.

Recordé la tarde anterior, en la que Edward se había animado a jugar. Inclinado sobre la mesa y con el trasero en pompa había hecho mis delicias y un poco también las de Angela —aunque ella no lo admitiese— tras la barra.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza intentando centrarme: fregar e irme a casa. Eso era todo. No quería que me llevase toda la noche.

Ya casi había acabado cuando la sexy voz de Jace Everett se coló por los altavoces. Tenía como norma nunca bailar en el lugar de trabajo, pero esta canción me encantaba y estando sola... Así que usé la fregona como una suerte de compañero de baile-guión-barra y volví a entretenerme.

Estaba claro que esa noche nunca llegaría a casa.

En el momento álgido de la canción y tras el cual me había prometido internamente que volvería al trabajo, un carraspeo me sorprendió con el culo casi pegado al suelo. Fue un milagro que no me cayera sobre mis posaderas del susto. Había bajado con gracia hasta mi posición pero, lamentablemente, mi ascenso fue muy diferente.

Grazné un "está cerrado" al tiempo que me giraba para contemplar a Edward, alias Masen, alias el chico que me volvía loca, con una sonrisa de predador en los labios y una mirada arranca bragas.

—Está cerrado —repetí con voz más clara y toda la entereza que pude reunir, que no fue mucha.

—Había luz y…

—El letrero está apagado —le interrumpí, señalándoselo— Está cerrado.

—La puerta estaba abierta.

—Angela acaba de salir iba a cerrarla ahora. Tu cerveza tendrá que esperar. —Quizás estaba siendo más brusca de lo normal pero me sentía avergonzada e intimidada.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en tomarme un _whisky_.

—Pues me temo que pasa exactamente lo mismo que con la cerveza.

—¿No quieres tomarte un _whisky_ conmigo… —iba a contestarle de nuevo que habíamos cerrado, pero la continuación de su frase me dejó muda por un instante—… en mi casa?

No era tonta, sabía lo que se escondía detrás de una invitación como esa. Siempre había algún chico que probaba suerte con la camarera nueva. A todos los demás había sido demasiado fácil rechazarlos, no despertaban mi interés. Pero Edward… él había despertado mi interés y otras cosas…

Quizá si hubiera estado acompañada, quizá si no estuviese apunto de cerrar… Quizás, y solo quizás habría podido decirle un "gracias, pero no". Pero a todo eso tenía que sumarle la sorpresa de que era _este_ chico, precisamente _este_, el que me invitase a su casa con la excusa de tomar un _whisky_.

Pero, a pesar de todo, ¿cuánto hacía que lo conocía?, ¿menos de diez días? Y habíamos cruzado, ¿qué?, ¿tres frases de cortesía? Eso si contábamos "Una cerveza, por favor" y "Son 7 dólares" como parte principal de nuestra conversación.

Así que decidí recurrir a esa frase que por un momento creí no poder pronunciar, pero dejar parte de la puerta abierta. Una chica tenía derecho a cambiar de opinión si las circunstancias también lo hacían, ¿no?

—Gracias, pero hoy no puedo.

Me miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad y me sonrió.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Pero si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría acompañarte por lo menos hasta el coche, está oscuro y…

Me pareció adorable. Si es que podía calificar así a un chico como él. Edward no era de los que parecían osos de peluche, él parecía rudo e inalcanzable, con ese estilo despreocupado suyo.

Esperó pacientemente a que terminase con el suelo, recogiese todo y tomase mi abrigo y pertrechos contra el frío. Amablemente me escoltó hasta la puerta, abriéndomela para dejarme pasar.

En esos pocos minutos había descubierto que a él también le gustaba el country, aunque ciertamente prefería el rock clásico. Hablamos de cosas simples y, qué puedo decir, la radio estaba puesta y supongo que fue lo primero que salió a colación que no fuesen todas las bebidas que teníamos a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando me acompañó al coche nos despedimos con un sencillo apretón de manos. Un "Cuídate" por su parte y "Gracias" por la mía.

No sé lo que esperaba, pero lo que no pude llegar a imaginar es que a partir de ese martes, Edward siempre parase en la barra para hablar unos minutos conmigo antes de irse a jugar al billar con sus amigos. A veces hacía tiempo hablando con Angela mientras esperaba a que yo terminase de atender a otros clientes.

Al principio hablábamos de poca cosa. Pero los días que sus amigos no estaban, se sentaba en la barra y manteníamos largas conversaciones, a las que el señor Walters y su camarilla ponían mala cara. Todavía no había averiguado el porqué de esa aversión que sentía por Edward.

Le había relatado brevemente mis días de instituto y cómo mi indecisión me había llevado hasta aquí. Él me contó que era ingeniero en el aserradero de Beaver y que se había perdido mi llegada al pueblo por unos seminarios a los que tuvo que asistir en Seattle.

.

.

.

Había estado casi dos meses en Forks y, por ahora, no tenía intención de marcharme. Algo inusual, ya que no había parado más de un mes en los anteriores pueblos y ciudades en los que me había quedado. Todavía tenía claro que quería seguir viajando, pero ya no sentía esa urgencia por seguir avanzando.

Sorprendentemente, había abrazado la rutina que me había brindado este pequeño pueblo. Y puede que cierto hombre —una vez que me había enterado que tenía cinco años más que yo ya no lo podía llamar chico— haya influido un poco para que me encontrase en este estado de relativa calma, entre otras muchas cosas.

El viernes en el que los Mariners habían vencido a los Yankees se desató la locura en el bar. Daniel y sus amigos enloquecieron. Decían que, a pesar de que su equipo jamás había ganado un título, derrotar a los Yankees —el equipo con más victorias de la historia— y con esa diferencia en el marcador, nada menos, era algo que se recordaría en años venideros. Así que hubo barra libre a cuenta de esos cinco hombres que cada tarde nos acompañaban gruñéndole al televisor y pidiéndonos amablemente otra cerveza.

Lo complicado vino cuando nos insistieron a Angela y a mí en que participásemos en la celebración. Nos negamos todo lo que pudimos, pero tras la decimoctava ronda de peticiones, nos rendimos. Cada una tomó una cerveza y la alzamos en el aire brindando.

—¿No crees que se nos caerá el pelo si Ben se entera de esto? Y se enterará, tenemos a medio pueblo aquí dentro —le susurré a Angela.

—Tranquila, no pasará nada. Además tengo algo que celebrar y podemos usar esta victoria como excusa —contestó con el mismo tono de voz, acompañado por una sonrisa traviesa.

La arrastré hacia el centro de la barra, dónde estábamos más alejadas de la marabunta de clientes y le pedí que me contase las buenas noticias. Ya era oficial, ella y Ben eran pareja y tenían exclusividad. No era que yo no esperase eso desde la cita número uno, pero para ella parecía tan importante que alcé la cerveza y grité:

—¡Por los Mariners! —Todo el mundo coreó a mí alrededor y yo le guiñé un ojo para que supiese que estaba celebrando otra cosa muy distinta a un partido de _baseball_.

Esa tarde y parte de la noche el ajetreo fue infernal, sin duda ese día haríamos la caja del mes y me dolía solo de imaginar lo que le costaría a nuestros queridos veteranos. Pero a ellos no había quien les quitase la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Poco antes del cierre ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas cervezas habían caído después de esa "única" que me iba a tomar. Estaba achispada, como algunos dirían con el puntillo divertido, y cuando Edward se unió a las celebraciones de sus amigos en torno a la mesa de billar todos mis filtros se fueron por el desagüe.

Por fortuna, Daniel ya se había ido, no quería ni pensar en el bochorno que pasaría al volver a verlo, si hubiese presenciado el resto de la noche.

—¿Sabes? No sé cómo lo hace, pero cada vez que camina juro que su culo me hipnotiza —le dije a Angela aquello que había dado vueltas en mi cabeza desde el primer momento, en lo que yo pensaba que era un tono de voz bajo. Ella se limitó a echarse a reír también bastante perjudicada.

Continué contándole lo que pensaba de Edward y su magnífico cuerpo entre un cliente y otro, ella se limitó a ensalzar a Ben y sus dotes como amante, que si todo lo que decía era cierto, Angela era una chica afortunada.

Así que cuando Edward se acercó inocente a la barra yo perdí el pudor que había mantenido con tanto ahínco. Le sonreí abiertamente e intenté ser coqueta.

—Hola, Edward. Hoy estás especialmente guapo, esa camiseta te sienta realmente bien. —Me miró divertido y apoyó los codos en la barra para contestarme con esa voz que me desarmaba.

—Gracias. Tú siempre estás especialmente guapa. Pero hoy te veo mucho más divertida.

—Son las cervezas. —Solté a bocajarro mientras le servía su copa. Me sonrió y contempló atentamente durante un segundo.

—Hoy con tanta gente va a ser un poco difícil que hablemos, ¿no? —dijo mientras alguien me llamaba pidiéndome otra consumición.

—Siempre puedes renovar tu invitación a un _whisky_. Después del trabajo estoy libre —contesté sugerente y me dirigí al otro lado de la barra para continuar con mi trabajo.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio no pude hablar con él mucho más, pero cuando pasé cerca de él me gritó un "Considéralo hecho" y yo sonreí como una tonta. Al final, con tanto andar de aquí para allá y al haber sustituido la cerveza por agua, hizo que cuando preparábamos todo para el cierre ya estuviese completamente serena otra vez.

Edward me había preguntado si podía esperarme dentro del local y ante mi respuesta afirmativa se afanó en ayudarnos en llevar cajas de cascos vacíos al almacén, levantar sillas y tirar las repletas bolsas de basura. En mi cara tenía pintada una sonrisa permanente y cada vez que Angela me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos haciendo una muda pregunta, ésta se ampliaba un poco más.

Hubo un acuerdo silencioso por el cual acabamos yendo en su coche hacia su casa. Ir a mi motel, teniendo en cuenta que la señora Cope estaba en recepción, no era una buena opción. No queríamos ser la comidilla del pueblo al día siguiente. Y podía imaginarme a la pobre mujer con un vaso pegado a mi puerta para no perderse detalle.

Sabía, por lo que habíamos hablado, que vivía en la parte Norte del pueblo pero cuando tomó Klahndike Blvd no me esperaba acabar frente a las negras aguas del río Calawah. Su casa estaba justo en la orilla, rodeada de esa enorme vegetación que caracteriza esta parte del estado de Washington, haciendo que pareciese aislada. Tenía ganas de quedarme fuera y seguir disfrutando de aquella sensación de calma y paz, que sorprendentemente se encontraba a menos de dos minutos en coche de la casa más cercana, pero el frío hizo que nos apremiásemos en entrar.

Me dirigí hacia la chimenea encendida para intentar entrar en calor. Las llamas lamían la madera de forma sinuosa, ondulándose arriba y abajo, como el movimiento de una serpiente. Rojo-anaranjado recorriendo los troncos, ennegreciéndolos, produciendo calor.

Sentí su presencia detrás de mí, antes incluso de que me tocase. Era una mezcla de su olor y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Pasó sus manos lentamente por mis brazos, desde los hombros hasta las manos y pude notar claramente qué es lo que sentían esos leños bajo el poder ineludible del fuego.

Las sensaciones se extendían sobre mí en oleadas. Mi piel se erizó al principio, lentamente se acostumbró al contacto y finalmente un estremecimiento me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Tirando ligeramente de mis manos, me dirigió al sofá dónde previamente habíamos dejado las chaquetas. Sobre la mesa dos vasos llenos de lo que presumía era _whisky_. Sin hielo para él, tres cubitos para mí. Lo preparó todo mientras yo permanecía absorta frente a la lumbre.

_¿Se suponía que iba a hacerlo?_

Mientras estuve en el bar tras la barra con Angela solo era hablar por hablar y dejar que el primer pensamiento saliese de mis labios. No había daño, las palabras se las lleva el viento. Pero no tenía en cuenta hasta quien las llevaría.

Edward no había escuchado ni la mitad de las barbaridades que había compartido con Angela. Ciertamente, ni la cuarta parte, si no ahora mismo no estaría tan calmado a mi lado. Seguramente estaría reclamando mis bragas como trofeo, eso si al final no le otorgaba voluntariamente una medalla.

Mantuvo su mirada todo el tiempo en mi expresión, en mis movimientos, calculando cuales serían mis reacciones. Como si intentase descifrar el fondo de mi comportamiento errático.

Claramente, no había sido tímida hace una hora, se estaría preguntando a qué venía ahora tanto remilgo.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz profunda me sacó de mi letargo. Aunque sólo pude asentir— ¿Un poco de _whisky_? —preguntó alcanzándome el vaso. Lo tomé y le sonreí—. Si quieres hay más hielo.

—Está bien, gracias —rompí mi mutismo por un momento, mientras volvía a observarlo con detenimiento.

Definitivamente, era un hombre tremendamente atractivo: buen cuerpo, cara bonita, pelo salvaje, ojos profundos y labios perfectos.

Labios.

Los contemplé durante más tiempo del que debería. Y es que no podía entender cómo podía dudar ante aquel hombre. Sabía que mi presencia en el pueblo no es lo que se diría típica y que podría marcharme mañana, pero no era como si estuviese buscando un marido. Nos habíamos conocido un poco más desde aquella primera invitación y parte de las objeciones anteriores habían desaparecido, así que iba a dejarme de excusas y dejarme llevar.

Edward acababa de dejar su vaso sobre la mesa y había colocado su brazo derecho sobre el respaldo del sofá, de manera que acabó sentándose de lado para mirarme y al mismo tiempo hacerme arder.

Dejé despacio mi vaso y lentamente lamí las gotas de condensación que habían quedado en las yemas de mis dedos. Había tomado una decisión y prefería tomarlo por sorpresa. Me giré hacia él y me sonreí a mí misma frente al mundo de posibilidades eróticas que se acababa de abrir ante mis ojos.

No esperé más.

Lo besé con todo lo que tenía. Primero de forma impetuosa y luego más lento, de alguna forma, más apasionado. Edward había respondido desde el primer momento. Sus manos en mi cintura, en mi pelo, en mis mejillas y su lengua en mi boca jugando con la mía.

Lo que había sentido en el bar la primera vez que lo vi o hacía escasos minutos por su contacto al calor de la chimenea, no habían sido nada comparado con la gloria que era besarlo. La frase "labios hechos para besar" acudió a mi mente y por primera vez era algo más que una simple línea trillada, ahora era real.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, obnubilada por la pasión y concentrada en nuestras fuertes respiraciones. Me presioné más contra él, tirando de su cabello, exigiendo una mayor entrega en el beso. Edward gruñó y me tomó de la cintura girándome con un rápido movimiento, de forma que acabé bajo él. Su boca, su lengua, recorrían mi cuello, mi clavícula y se perdían por el pronunciado escote de mi camisa.

La humedad estaba ya más que presente en mi intimidad. Ya no había dudas, actuaba por instinto y siguiendo sus dictados no pude hacer otra cosa que empujar su cabeza hacia mí y tocar su perfecto trasero con mis pies. Enganché mis dedos a la cintura de su pantalón y le di un tirón hacia abajo. El sonrió en el inicio de mis pechos. Y con el siguiente tirón alzó la cabeza sonriendo.

—Alguien está impaciente.

Le sonreí en respuesta, totalmente confiada y segura de mí misma, y metí mis manos entre nosotros hasta encontrar los botones de sus vaqueros. Agradecía que no llevara cinturón, no sería más que un engorroso obstáculo en este momento.

Los desabroché lentamente, sintiendo el vello de su vientre bajo mis dedos, al mismo tiempo que él desabrochaba mi blusa, manteniendo sus ojos en mí con un brillo pícaro y una sonrisa que dejaba entrever deseo. Esa mirada me derretía de tantas formas…

Cuando me dejó expuesta alcé mi espalda para que también desabrochase el sujetador. Se agachó y sostuvo nuestros pechos pegados mientras me incorporaba para quitarme suavemente, primero la blusa y luego el sostén. El contacto entre nuestra piel ardía, era al mismo tiempo frío y calor, pero la sensación era más que placentera.

Acarició de nuevo mis brazos, esta vez, de las manos a los hombros, mis clavículas y finalmente mis pechos. Mis pezones se endurecieron con solo un atisbo de su contacto y no pude evitar un pequeño gemido mientras cerraba los ojos, al sentir sus manos firmes y fuertes sobre mi piel delicada.

Tiré de sus pantalones y su bóxer al mismo tiempo, su longitud saltó al sentirse liberada y no pude evitar tocarla con reverencia. Sentir su suave piel tersa, mientras él me perforaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Antes de darme cuenta ya no tenía pantalones, y mis bragas habían volado —puede que finalmente sí que hayan quedado en el suelo del bar— y Edward me acariciaba con sus largos dedos, susurrando algo que sonó como "tan húmeda".

Su camiseta también había desaparecido y mientras con una mano recorría su longitud la otra disfrutaba de sus trabajados abdominales que se contraían de vez en cuando, al mismo tiempo que apretaba un poco más su miembro en mi mano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan cómoda con nadie y Edward estaba logrando alcanzar partes de mí que no sabía ni que existían.

Seguimos besándonos y tocándonos, y fue cuando noté sus dedos en mi interior que detuve el beso para emitir un gemido lastimero. Con su otra mano retiró la mía de su virilidad, había apretado más de la cuenta en mi momento de excitación. Lo miré con disculpa y él solo sonrió mientras su otra mano volvía a mi clítoris para estimularme más.

—No quiero correrme demasiado pronto. —Susurró cerca de mi cara.

En cambio, fui yo la que se quedó sin aliento y abrió ampliamente los ojos. Sus dedos habían alcanzado el punto exacto en mi interior y acompañado del movimiento perezoso de su pulgar sobre mi botón habían logrado que yo sí me corriera. Una fuerte ola de placer recorrió mi cuerpo y mientras continuaba temblando lo arrastré a un beso profundo y necesitado. Se separó sonriendo.

—Te ha gustado un poco, ¿eh?

_Maldito hombre irresistible_

—Sólo fóllame, Edward.

Se borró toda sonrisa de su rostro y hurgando en sus vaqueros tirados en el suelo rescató un condón. Iba a empezar a colocárselo cuando se lo arrebaté de las manos. Lo coloqué lentamente en su longitud, apretando un poco más en las zonas adecuadas, haciendo que Edward entornara los ojos y gimiese, al tiempo que su amiguito saltaba en mis manos.

Lo dejé en mi entrada y él se movió para frotar mi clítoris haciéndome dar un respingo. Se introdujo en mí lentamente, llenándome y haciéndome gemir. Comenzó a embestir primero lentamente pero fue aumentando el ritmo de forma paulatina. Nos encontrábamos a medio camino, haciendo más profundas las embestidas, mis piernas en torno a sus caderas y mis pies en su trasero, aprisionándolo. Sus manos en mi pecho y en mis mejillas, finalmente en mi clítoris y mi trasero, elevándome un poco más. Encajábamos a la perfección.

—Ya casi —su voz sonó ronca entre el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando.

El calor me envolvía cada vez más, aumentaba la presión en los oídos, en la garganta, un temblor creciendo en mi vientre. Y pronto todo fue liberado, un grito salió de mi boca y Edward me mordió un pezón mientras se corría en mi interior.

Su cabeza reposaba perezosamente entre mis pechos y su lengua lamía lentamente el lugar dónde había mordido mi cima. Acaricié su cabello. Me sentía saciada y agotada. Y sorprendentemente muy cómoda en este sofá.

—Perdón por esto —dijo pasando su índice por mi pecho enrojecido.

—No te preocupes, no me duele. Y no es como si alguien fuese a ver la marca de tus dientes —Le guiñé un ojo.

Sonrió perezosamente y salió de mí muy lentamente, al instante sentí un gran vacío. Frío.

—Ya vuelvo, —dijo caminando rápidamente hacia el baño— no te muevas.

Tomé la manta de un pequeño sillón cercano y me cubrí con ella todavía tumbada. No me apetecía levantarme. Estaba muy a gusto.

Había imaginado demasiadas veces cómo sería hacerlo con Edward y la realidad acababa de superar a la ficción. No había sabido entrever su lado tierno, supongo que solo lo veía como un ligón.

A pesar de que nunca había fantaseado lo suficiente para pensar en lo que pasaría después del revolcón, la verdad es que estaba tranquila. No tenía la sensación de tener que salir huyendo ni nada parecido.

Regresó con unos boxers puestos, se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Voy a por agua fría, ¿quieres?

—Sí, por favor —no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero estaba sedienta.

Poco después, ambos dimos cuenta de nuestros respectivos vasos, nos acurrucamos en el sofá y comenzamos a charlar.

La casa había sido una herencia de su tío, un viejo soltero que siempre había apreciado la soledad. Aunque no estaba tan alejado del resto del pueblo, su hogar sí que daba la sensación de estar en un refugio, a salvo, como yo me sentía ahora mismo.

Su familia vivía en Port Angeles, por lo que era fácil ir a visitarlos. A pesar, de que como él mismo reconocía, no lo hacía demasiado a menudo. Tenía tres hermanos menores, todos en edad de acudir al instituto. Por lo visto, sus padres se casaron debido a la inminente llegada de Edward tras un noviazgo relativamente corto.

Verlo ahí tumbado, relajado, contándome con una pequeña sonrisa todos esos detalles sobre sí mismo y los suyos, me hizo querer algo así. Porque puede que no los viese todas las semanas ni todos los meses, pero ellos estaban ahí para él, a una llamada de distancia y a poco más de una hora de camino.

Le conté que había dejado a mi familia en el Medio Oeste, habíamos hablado antes de mí, pero a pesar de haberle relatado mis indecisiones y los motivos más superficiales de mi viaje, nunca le había dicho de donde venía y las razones reales de alejarme de todo aquello que había conocido.

Me hizo sonreír cuando supo que era de Indiana y me preguntó por los amish. Tuve que explicarle que, en su mayoría, vivían en el condado de LaGrange en el norte, mientras que yo era originaria del Sur del Estado. Pero las burlas sobre cofias y cómo me quedarían las ropas del siglo XVIII no se hicieron esperar.

_¿Me acabaría regalando unas enaguas?_

Nos quedamos dormidos ya entrada la madrugada. Pensé que me levantaría con un horrible dolor de cuello por dormir los dos juntos en el sofá, pero me desperté con la cabeza enterrada en una mullida almohada y un gran nórdico alejando el frío de mi cuerpo. En algún momento, él me había llevado hasta su cama, una muy cómoda, y no pude evitar volver a acurrucarme más fuerte con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Buenos días —susurró desde los pies de la cama.

Estaba recién duchado, con uno de esos vaqueros que tanto me habían hecho suspirar y una toalla en el cuello que cubría parte de su pecho desnudo.

—Buenos días —le respondí incorporándome hasta quedar sentada— ¿qué hora es?

—Son las nueve y media. Aún es temprano, sobre todo si tienes en cuenta a la hora que nos dormimos pero pensé que tendrías que ir a trabajar.

—Sí, abrimos a las once —dije con un gruñido—. Gracias por despertarme.

Me sonrió y dejó un albornoz sobre la cama.

—¿Café y zumo de naranja para desayunar?

—Suena fantástico.

—Ya sabes dónde está el baño, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites —me dio un ligero beso en los labios y se marchó rumbo a la cocina.

_Soy yo o este hombre está empezando a ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad. _

_Aprovecha el momento, Bella. No pienses, vívelo. Como anoche. Y ¡qué noche!_

Salí de la ducha envuelta en su olor, su champú, su gel, incluso su desodorante en _spray_. Me puse la ropa del día anterior que tenía colocada en una silla del baño. Tenía que tomar nota de pasar por casa a cambiarme antes de ir a trabajar con la ropa de ayer o el rumor se extendería por Forks como las llamas por un reguero de pólvora en cuanto el primer cliente pisara el local.

Siguiendo el pasillo hacia la cocina, ya podía captar el olor de café recién hecho y… ¿pan tostado?

A pesar del hambre, me detuve a mitad de camino para contemplar unas cuantas instantáneas que Edward tenía enmarcadas. Una era uno de esos puentes que hay sobre los ríos Calawah y Sol Duc, pero no podía precisar cual de ellos sería. La foto estaba tomada desde abajo y se apreciaba toda la estructura metálica. La verdad, siempre me habían parecido unos puentes bastante feos pero en esa imagen, con los rayos del sol filtrándose entre el armazón ligeramente arqueado, rodeado de vegetación y con el cielo azul de fondo hizo que me pareciese una obra de arte. Puede que lo fuese más la foto que el puente, pero nunca volvería a ver uno de ellos de la misma manera.

La siguiente era una fotografía de una playa, esta vez tampoco sabría concretar si era Mora u Ozette, pero sin duda era de los alrededores. Estos arenales tenían su propia esencia: enormes troncos blanquecinos por la sal sobre la fina arena bañada por las olas y de fondo esos islotes tan particulares, en los que, por muy pequeños que fuesen, siempre había vegetación e incluso árboles de gran porte.

Fue cuando estaba en la última, en un paisaje de majestuosos árboles cubiertos de musgo, cuyas raíces se hundían en el pardo suelo del bosque como en una caricia, como si solo estuviesen apoyados, cuando su voz me susurró:

—Es el Hall of Mosses en el Hoh Rainforest —colocó su mano en mi cintura mientras el resto de su cuerpo seguía estando detrás de mí, con su boca muy cerca de mi oreja.

—En increíble, parece…

—Un bosque encantado —me giré levemente para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, es como si estuviesen a punto de moverse. Como si fueran… _Ents_ —la última parte la susurré más para mí misma que para él, pero me sorprendió su contestación.

—Nunca me he topado con un _Pastor de árboles_ por aquí pero sería algo que me encantaría —sabía de lo que estaba hablando, conocía a Tolkien, ¡no me lo podía creer!

Caminamos juntos hasta la cocina, hablando de nuestros gustos literarios y su pasión por la fotografía, y allí sobre la isla que presidía el cuarto tenía todo preparado para nuestro desayuno: café, leche, zumo, tostadas y hasta algún bollo. Al salir del baño también me había percatado de que había recogido la habitación y hecho la cama.

El noventa por ciento de las veces podrías llegar a pensar que el apartamento de un hombre soltero de su edad sería una cochiquera. Pero me sorprendió gratamente. Se notaba que, aunque no era maniático, era limpio y ordenado.

_¿Qué más sorpresas me tenía guardadas?_

Todo lo que tomamos estaba delicioso, o eso o tenía demasiada hambre tras haber disfrutado de aquel ejercicio nocturno poco habitual en mi rutina. Recogimos y fregamos todo entre los dos —todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a trabajar— y parecíamos dos piezas de una maquinaría bien engrasada. Se ve que no solo casábamos bien en la intimidad.

Ya estaba colocándome el abrigo cuando se sentó en el sofá que tan buenos momentos nos había dado e hizo un gesto para que me sentase a su lado. Carraspeó un poco como si estuviese incómodo a pesar de seguir con su perenne sonrisa. Seguía siendo ese chico seguro de sí mismo pero cada vez me dejaba entrever un poquito más de él.

—Sé que sonará brusco… pero me gustaría repetir esto. —dijo señalando el espacio entre nosotros. Le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Coincido contigo. Me gustaría que no fuese algo de una sola vez. Y no es brusco, para nada. Me alegra que hayas sacado el tema.

—No quería llegar al bar y no saber cómo tratarte. Prefería hablar las cosas contigo.

_Ahora es cuando te preguntas si todo esto es un sueño._

Y no lo era. Fue el principio de una rutina. Una que ocurría unas tres o cuatro veces a la semana y empezaba con un beso de buenos días, una ducha —más o menos larga dependiendo de si era acompañada o no— seguida de un buen desayuno y de camino al bar parada en el hotel para cambiarme de ropa.

Pronto el cambio de ropa ya estaba allí y cada vez dábamos menos que hablar a la señora Cope pero más al resto del pueblo porque se nos veía mucho juntos, algunos dirían que demasiado pero yo no era uno de ellos.

* * *

.

.

**Gracias a las que han leído alguna parte de este OS durante este largo tiempo que me ha costado acabarlo, vuestras palabras me han ayudado a continuarlo. **

**Especialmente a DraBSwan por haberme prestado sus dotes de beta (todas necesitamos una y ella es genial en esto).**

**Este OS va dedicado a Panchi. Está inspirado en la canción que le da el título a la historia y aunque empezó con la idea de ser un regalo de cumpleaños, ahora tan solo es un detalle o muy atrasado o un poco adelantado. Anyway, gracias por estar ahí, al otro lado del océano. **

**Y como siempre, mil gracias a todas las que hayáis pasado por aquí. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ebrume**


End file.
